1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum pedal and a drum pedal unit, and more particularly to a return mechanism of the drum pedal and the drum pedal unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A drum pedal is a musical instrument. A user tramples on the drum pedal to beat a drum with his or her foot. When a drummer plays a tom-tom drum, a snare drum and a cymbal with his or her hands, the drummer still plays a bass drum at the same time with the drum pedal.
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional drum pedal 80 has a main base 81, two brackets 82, two assembling parts 83, a pivot 84, a holding base 85, a beater holder 86, an attaching element 87, a tension spring 88 and a foot board 89. The brackets 82 protrude from the main base 81 and are spaced apart at an interval. One of the two brackets 82 has a mounting part 821. The assembling part 83 is formed in one of two ends of the bracket 82 and is located away from the main base 81. The assembling part 83 has a hole defined in a center of the assembling part 83. The pivot 84 is installed through and stands out of the hole of the assembling part 83. The holding base 85 is mounted on an outer wall of the pivot 84 and has a chain 851 connected to the holding base 85. The beater holder 86 is mounted on the outer wall of the pivot 84 and has a beater 861 mounted in the beater holder 86. The attaching element 87 is mounted in one of two ends of the pivot 84. The attaching element 87 is mounted in one of two ends of the tension spring 88. The tension spring 88 has an adjusting element 881, and the other end of the tension spring 88 is connected to the mounting part 821 of the bracket 82 by the adjusting element 881. One of two ends of the foot board 89 is connected to the other end of the chain 851, and the other end of the foot board 89 is mounted rotatably in the main base 81.
With reference FIG. 9, when a drummer tramples on the foot board 89, the chain 851 is driven to rotate the pivot 84. Thereby, the beater holder 86 rotates with the pivot 84, and the beater 861 beats a bass drum. The rotating pivot 84 pivots the attaching element 87 to stretch the tension spring 88, and the tension spring 88 stops a rotation of the pivot 84. Hence, the pivot 84 and the beater 861 return to an original position for a next trampling from the drummer. As the attaching element 87 rotates with the pivot 84, the tension spring 88 does a pendulum motion affected by the attaching element 87. However, a direction of the pendulum motion violates a principle of linear movement of the tension spring 88. Then, the pivot 84 and the beater 861 cannot return to the original position in a minimum time. So the pendulum motion of the tension spring 88 is a low efficiency motion. The user's trampling cannot match up the returning of the beater 861 in tempo. Then the user is laborious in operation and wastes the trampling forces, and a touching feel between the foot and the foot board 89 is in-sensitive. As the user tramples on the foot board 89, the trampling force cannot be transmitted directly and completely to the beater 861 for beating the bass drum.